This Humble World of Ours
by Satski
Summary: Cloud wants his collection safe. Sora wants Axel to leave him alone. Roxas wants Axel castrated. Kairi wants to see. Riku wants who? And Axel wants Sora. Wait... what was that last one? xshounen aix Pairings not definite. Huge EDITness going on


**this is something i started almost a whole year ago, but just now finishing the first chapter. hahha, i was thinking of re-writting it and everything to post on my other account FreaksxRxUs either later this year or early next, but i totally got over-taken by the lazy bug and just decided to change some characters around instead of the whole cast, add some more to it and post it on this account. since this ficcie was my plot and my idea, non what-so-ever help came from the other freaks. either way, please check out the account mentioned above! it dearly needs love. and i _know _you guys are there. enjoy! **

Warnings: Homo_sexy_-ality. Mention of curses. Men with dolls. Teens with figurines. Confusion in large doses. 

I, Axel Tseng, younger brother of Reno Tseng, have a problem. And it's not puberty!

You sick-fucks...

My problem is, to keep the story short, a cute little blue eyed brunet's annoying older cousin. How is this a problem? The boy is almost as violent as Chuck Norris!

Well, I guess the better reason is that he's violent only with me because he's set on thinking that I'm trying to molest his younger cousin. Even if I did tell him that I'd be gentle with him! What more could you want from me? Most people would beg just to touch me, I'd think they'd faint on the spot if I told them I was interested in their younger family member. But no. Roxas would rather call me a man-whore and threaten to castrate me if I so much as look at his front lawn.

You're laughing, aren't you?

Well fine! Don't care about poor Axel and the fact that he might never get any! But remember, it'll be all your fault.

Are you feeling guilty yet? What?! No?! What the fu-

"Axel? Why are you trying to strangle Cloud's collectors edition of Malibu Barbie with special fan-girl defending guns?" A somewhat short and underdeveloped brunet teen asked, his head cocked to the side and his shining blue eyes laced half with confusion.

And the other half?

Well, let's just say it's not a positive emotion.

"Ra-ra honey! Well, hahah, that's a really good story!" Axel stood up straight and tried hiding the doll behind him.

"Were you imagining it to be Roxas?" 'Ra-ra' asked, somewhat pissed that he might get in trouble with Cloud when he got home.

"What? No! No! Not at all! I was just trying to see if, umm, ahh..." Axel started sweating at the piercing gaze that was thrown his way. But he didn't worry about it that much, he knew 'Ra-ra' would never try to hurt Axel. Now how would he explain this? He couldn't very well say he was imagining on how to not only get rid of Roxas, but also the voices inside his head that were pretty much laughing at him.

Ra-ra kept staring.

Axel kept thinking.

And this is the part where some random character walks in and interrupts the awkwardly placed silence.

Random character!

"Ow! Stop it! I'm interrupting!" Demyx, Roxas' and Ra-ra's next door neighbor stumbles into the room, a lanky built teen that rivaled Axel in height and the two cousins in strangeness when it came to hair mutilation, holding a shiny light blue cell phone in one hand and a Star Wars figurine in the other.

Both previous occupants stare at the boy.

Said boy blinks, and walks right out.

"Well, that was completely awkward and unnecessary." Axel grunts in agreement, and the both of them decide that they should go for coffee.

Ah, the joys of Hollywood!

...Wait, you mean we're not in Hollywood?

Does that mean they didn't go out for coffee? No? Not even tea?

Well, phooey! ...Here's what really happened.

After Demyx left the room mumbling about how this day in age no one appreciated the great master Yoda anymore and mentioning a 'Peace Meeting' to another person on the phone before leaving the outside hallway completely, Ra-ra decided to throw one his best friends' visiting slipper at Axel, not daring to throw any of his things for fear that Axel might run off with them again, like what happened to his shampoo bottle and this crumbled up piece of paper he was going to throw out and his limited edition llama doll with sugar cube making dance skills...

"Oh God! I have Riku's foot cooties!!" the red-head shouted as he ran around the living room with the black slipper caught in the hood of his leather jacket. Roxas called it a freaky S&M recreation coat just for a pedophile. Axel called it a jacket, a sexy rapist jacket. Whatever. Everyone had different opinions.

As the red-head kept running, he failed to notice a certain someone from the playroom's conveniently placed window.

"Soooooraaaaaa!" A blond teen with weirdly shaped hair popped his head from outside the window just around the time Axel was about to pass through there. And who else for this blond haired boy to be than Roxas, Sora's beloved cousin with a temper that could easily overpower the wrath of any Jedi master and dark force combined. Just ask Demyx!

As Axel hit his crotch with a sickening CRACK heard only by him and his imagination. And as Roxas was hit visibly and disturbingly in the face with something he would have rather never think about, Sora just stared. Stared and dared not giggle for he very much liked his baby-making machine to work for a few more years.

Axel ached.  
Roxas seethed.  
Sora stood.

And in all this awkwardness, no one noticed Cloud coming into the room and shouting in the background.

* * *

After the silence and disaster. After Cloud finally calmed down. After everything that was just mentioned and those hinted. After th- "Alright! Gah! Kairi, you just love talking to yourself while writing, don't you?" An older teen grumbled to a petite red head. The girl just smirked in a knowing way, not stopping her somewhat furious typing but at least quieting down for the male.

"Has dinner been prepared yet? I'm hungry and almost at my stopping point." Kairi asked, her words almost slurred from distraction. The boy just shook his head, a ghost of a smile that almost reached his eyes appeared, but Kairi couldn't see it, not even if she had turned around would she have noticed it.

For Kairi was blind.

* * *

"How could you do this to my collection!? I mean, I pretty much take care of you and feed you! When do you ever go home Axel? Roxas is almost never home, so you could at least not destroy our house! And then you-" Cloud kept ranting, not even stopping to breath or anything else considered a requirement for living. All three teens were taking the lecture, even though it was only directed at the red head. 

The two younger teens groaned, _'what a fine day to spend the last Tuesday of summer vacation.'_

Axel just smiled in his care free manner while sneaking glances at the young brunet.

* * *

Dinner was usually silent, Kairi would smiled and eat whatever was within her reach. Asking any of her companions what she was eating when she didn't recognize the taste. The only moments a conversation was struck was when Kairi seemed extremely cheerful. Today was one of those days. 

"-And Demyx! Don't get me started on him! He's this blond boy re-living the eighties, hippy tastes and all!" The other three listeners would just hum a response when necessary. They were used to Kairi talking like this, talking about a new character she invented. Her stories always full of description when possible. After all,

It was the only way to never forget.

* * *

"Ah, I'm so glad the kitchen blew up, or else Cloud would have _never_ shut up!" Axel sighed, happy that Cloud had coincidentally been cooking before going into the playroom.

Sora nodded in agreement and Roxas grumbled. He just couldn't agree with the enemy after all.

----

"-And Roxas was so mad!" Sora giggled into the cordless phone later that night. Axel finally gone to hang out with other friends and Roxas out struggling against his best friend's worst enemy, a blond teen with a smirk that could piss even the most gentle of souls off, Seifer Almasy.

The person on the other line chuckled at the image, his voice soothing and deep in a way that only extremely lucky teens and not yet men had.

"I bet he was! It's never a good idea for Roxas and Axel to be even five states close to each other." the male laughed again, making Sora hum a definite 'Yep!' unto the reciever.

* * *

"Dinner was wonderful, thank you so much Lexeus!"

The tall red haired man smiled kindly to the much smaller girl. He petted her head kindly, the other two just watched in contentment.

It was the only thing they _could_ do.

* * *

"You know, sometimes I wonder if our lives are just a sick little game for someone. I mean, most of the time, if not every single moment of our lives is spent not thinking, but doing. It's like the world is a play and the entire human race a cast." Roxas had always said strange things, but this had gotten Hayner's, Roxas childhood friend, attention.

"Roxas, you're such an idiot sometimes." At this, the dirty blond smiled and scratched his nose, walking faster and farther from Roxas, a struggling bat occuppied his other hand.

"Huh? Hey wait!" Roxas had turned to stare at and question his friend, realization dawning on him as he saw Hayner was actually almost a third of a kilometer away from him.

"I mean it Roxas! Just live life to the fullest! It doesn't matter if we _are_ being controlled to an extent or not!" Hayner shouted behind him, running sloppily from previous exhaustion.

And in all that chaos, Roxas didn't pay attention to what Hayner had really said.

* * *

"I want to meet him, you know? But... No, not really." Kairi shrugged, not able to make up her mind completely between the right thing and selfishness.

The female was currently laying on a somewhat beat up couch. It might not have been elegant, but she thought it was familiar and home enough to her.

She tilted her head a little as a sigh escaped from her 'therapist'. "Kairi, you _know_ you can't visit Sora and the others anymore. You- _Namine_ and you can't go back to living your life as you used to. It's too-" "Dangerous. I know Zexion! But-" Her voice gradually became softer as she mumbled the next few words, "_I really miss them._"

Another sigh escaped into the room.

well, how was that? i mean, it's something i've been working on and off with for close to a year now. is it even worth it anymore? the pairings aren't really final, which is why i didn't say anything about them in the above note. if you guys have any suggestions or theories about this fanfic, feel free to tell me! hahha, i'd love to hear 'em. and yes, before you ask, this is how i wanted the story to be, happy in the beginning with a large serving of 'wtf' at the end.

**n**ote: please tell me what your opinion on this is! **_Review_**.


End file.
